


Pierce the Heart

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, cs secret valentine 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS Valentine’s Day Gift for @naive-teas, CS  College AU: Killian pulls out all the stops for Valentine’s day this year, turning it into a day of never-ending surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about this band or how they would perform so I’m making it up on the fly. Like any good fanfiction does. Hope you like it :)

“So, what are you guys doing for Valentine’s day?” Ruby asks the table full of girls. The four girls all stopped their different conversations and looked over at the brunette who had spoken up. Ruby Lucas, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Elsa and Anna Michoff had all gathered for their weekly mid-morning coffee break to talk and hang before classes that afternoon.

Ruby, Elsa and Emma had all met their freshman year when they were assigned to a dorm together, with Mary Margaret and Anna joining the group the next year due to relations with ruby and Elsa. By the time they were all seniors; the group had become inseparable and promised to always meet on their mornings off. That led to these weekly coffee get together, especially since their various majors were taking up more time with graduation looming.

“I dunno Ruby; I think David might have something planned. What about you? Do you and Victor have plans?” Mary Margaret answered their friend.

“Victor has to work at the hospital that weekend, so I’m going to be the doting girlfriend and bring him food for his breaks and give him a massage once he gets home that night.”

“That’s very nice of you, and I’m going to guess that you have a certain little number picked out that you’ll greet him with so he knows what he’s missing.” Emma piped up, not doubting for a second that Ruby would pass up an opportunity for a great outfit.

Ruby winked, “You know it. So any idea what the Jones brothers are cooking up for you guys?”

The Jones Brothers were Liam and Killian Jones, both of whom had managed to capture the hearts of the two blonde women of the group. Killian and Emma had met in a historical fiction class, where as Liam, the elder Jones, and Elsa had clicked after running into each other at the same café and ordering the same thing, an ice hot cocoa and a few sugar cookies. It was only after each couple had been dating for a while that they even realized that Killian and Liam were related and that Emma and Elsa were best friends.

“I don’t really know what Killian wants to do. He hasn’t mentioned anything.” Emma responded, stirring her hot chocolate.

“Same here, I think Liam is working that night. He’s been taking a lot of shifts lately so he could save up.” Elsa spoke.

Just then Emma’s phone began to ring out, the ringtone from Pirates of the Caribbean automatically identifying just who was calling. Only one dork would request Emma to have that ringtone on her phone. Her idiot boyfriend.

“Hey, what’s up?” Emma answered standing and putting herself a few feet away from her group.

“Just calling to check in, love. How is your coffee date with the girls?” Killian’s voice asked.

“It’s going alright. Ruby actually brought up Valentine’s Day and what all of our plans were for this weekend. Oh yeah do you know what your brother is supposed to be doing? Elsa wasn’t sure.”

“I’m not sure love. Last I checked he was possibly having a shift but I wouldn’t be surprised if he asks it off so he can take Elsa out. What about you lass? Is there anything you’d like to do that night?”

“Really? You’re the guy, you plan the date. Come on Killian, we’ve been dating for two years. You know by now that I’m not going to give you any hints.”

“Oh I know love.” His voice sounded oddly clear and nearby. Emma turned around, her jaw dropping as she spots Killian coming through the door and approaching her. She hung up her phone and walked toward him.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” she greeted her boyfriend with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“I was in the neighborhood and felt like stopping by. Can’t I just stop by and check in on my girlfriend.” Killian smiled innocently, throwing his arm around Emma and rejoining her group of friends.

“Sure Killian.”

“Hey Killian, nice of you to stop by” Mary Margaret piped up as they sat at the table with the girls.

“Aye, felt like popping by and visiting with my girlfriend and her friends. So how are all you lovely ladies?”

“Oh we’re all good and dandy, now why did you really show up?” Ruby retorted.

Killian blushed and scratched behind his ear, “Oh just to see if my girlfriend wanted to go out this Saturday night with me. I’ve got two tickets to see a band and thought maybe Emma would want to, you know, go with me on Valentine’s Day.”

“Depends, what band is it?” Emma asked smiling flirtatiously.

“Oh just Pierce the Veil.”

Killian was suddenly blinded by blonde wavy hair as Emma threw herself at him in a hug in joy with a scream. He wrapped his arms around her as Emma gave him a big kiss in thanks. Needless to say it was her favorite band and that she was excited.

“So you want to go love?”

“Yes, I’d love to. How did you even manage to get those?”

“Yeah, seriously Jones. That’s quite a feat for a college student to get.” Ruby agreed.

“I’ve been saving up and working on this plan for a while now, lass.” Killian answered, Emma still in his lap except now facing towards her friends with his arm wrapped around her waist.

“That’s amazing; I hope you guys have a great time. Oh looks like I’ve got class soon. I’ll see you guys later.” Ruby smiled, getting up and departing the coffee shop. Elsa, Anna and Mary Margaret were close behind her, all smiling and giving the couple their farewells before departing to their various afternoon plans. Emma and Killian remained for a few minutes, just talking quietly with Emma in such awe that he got her those tickets.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The night of the concert quickly arrived and Emma was practically vibrating with excitement. She had already picked out a great ensemble to wow not just her boyfriend but any and all guys at the concert. Killian wouldn’t mind, he already knew that her heart was his and that she wouldn’t cheat on him.

The concert was at 8 so Killian was going to pick up Emma at 5 so they could have a lovely sit down romantic meal beforehand. He had even typed up a little invitation and itinerary for Emma a few days before hand, putting it in the mail so she got it the day before. It had a sappy poem he clearly did not write himself, a formal invitation to the romantic dinner with concert afterward, the itinerary so Emma would know when and where all these things were happening as well as a request that she dress formally enough for their dinner but casual enough for their concert. Emma had Ruby help her with the concert part, grabbing an extra more casual jacket than the shawl and peacoat she had on right now as well as some different jewelry. She had also styled her hair in a way that she could remove a couple clips and it would fall into tumbling blonde waves for the show.

A light knock on her door alerted Emma to the arrival of her boyfriend. She quickly grabbed the extra jacket and her tan satchel that she used on most dates to hold her wallet and keys and went to meet him.

“You look lovely, darling. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Killian greeted her with a kiss and a bouquet of lilies and buttercups, Emma’s two favorite flowers.

“Hey sweetie, Happy Valentine’s Day, Ready to go?” Emma smiled, putting the flowers into a jar she had sitting out on the counter with water already in the bottom, knowing her boyfriend would get her flowers.

“Of course love. Got your extra jacket for the concert?”

“Right here, “Emma grabbed it from where she put it on the counter and exited the apartment with her boyfriend, locking the door behind him before heading off to their dinner and concert.

It turned out that Killian had booked them a reservation at the St. James Dragonfly, one of the most prestigious and renowned restaurants in Boston. Apparently the Head chef and co-owner of the St. James was a long time friend of the Jones and she had looked out for Killian and Liam whenever their father would be out for long periods of time after their mother died. Emma had always wanted to go there but never validated the extreme price for any occasion. And then to top it all off, Killian pulled out a thin wrapped box and handed it to her as they waited for dessert.

Once Emma opened to reveal a beautiful necklace, she just couldn’t stop herself from speaking, “Killian this is too much; you already spent money on this dinner and the concert. That was supposed to be my gift. This necklace is too much.” Her romantic, stupid boyfriend had gotten her one of the most known necklaces around. An Open-Heart necklace from Kay Jewelers.

“Just let me spoil you Swan. We’ve been together for a few years now and I felt you deserved something extremely special. I love you and I want you to always know that.” Killian responded calmly, before getting up and taking the box from her hand. He removed the necklace from its box, walked around to stand behind her, and put the necklace on her with a soft kiss to where the clasp lay on her neck.

“I love you too Killian. But this is too much.”

“Just let me spoil once in a while sweetheart. You deserve it.”

Emma just blushed and touched the necklace in thought. She was really touched by the effort Killian was going through for this Valentine’s Day. What she didn’t understand was why this year? They had been together for multiple years, it wasn’t their first holiday together, so why now? She put it on the back burner for now, knowing that it was time for the concert.

While they were in the car, Emma took out her hair clip and switched out jackets and became concert ready. She checked her make up in the pull-down passenger mirror and did a touch up of her lip-gloss as they arrived. The band was performing in the big sports/performing center and according to the Radio and Killian, it was a sold out show.

Their tickets were amazing. It wasn’t a floor seat but they were practically front row of one of the sides, so Emma could see without having to jump over people and they were close that she didn’t have to use zoom on her camera phone for any pictures. All in all she was over the moon about the concert. The opening act was a local, little band that did a few songs before leaving to applause and then the stadium went dark. The band came on and the crowd went nuts.

They opened up with King for a Day, Emma singing and dancing along the entire time. Then they did hold on till May and A Match into Water back to back, transitioning smoothly from one to the other. The whole stadium was abuzz with all of the energy from the band and concertgoers. Then suddenly they stopped and began speaking about something to do with their next song. Emma was completely unaware that Killian had disappeared from her side until suddenly he was being introduced on stage and handed a microphone.

“Emma love, I know that you think I’ve done too much today but just hold out for one more thing today. I love you, I have loved you for the past few years and I will love you for the rest of my life. There is no one else I want to spend my time with. I know you are thinking why am I doing all of this this year when it isn’t the first Valentine’s Day we spent together and I'm up here to answer your question. Emma, my Swan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing could shake the love I have for you. So, Emma Swan will you marry me?” Killian spoke, dropping to one knee and pulling a ring out from his pocket as a spotlight suddenly alerted the entire concert to where she was sitting.

She was close enough that she could hope over the railing separating her from the floor seats and run up to where Killian and the band was awaiting her, the lead singer Vic Fuentes standing just behind Killian. Emma tackled hugged him and kissed Killian to an inch of his life all while whispering yes against his lips.

“Yes you stupid romantic idiot. Yes I’ll marry you,” she said after they broke from their kiss, suddenly remembering that they were in quite a public place when she suddenly heard Vic shout 

“SHE SAID YES!” into his wireless microphone. As they walked off the stage, she heard the singer congratulate them and then introduce the next song that it tied in with before starting in on Bulletproof Love.

The rest of the concert flew by in a haze as the only thing Emma could really concentrate on was the fact that Killian went through all of this, of spoiling her with an amazing dinner and a beautiful necklace and tickets to her favorite band just so he could propose to her at said band concert. She was over the moon and all it did was reassure her that this was the man she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
